Meal Deal
by HanaHeart
Summary: Sendoh is an utter failure at cooking, the deadline for the romantic dinner he has in mind to celebrate with Rukawa is getting closer and he hasn't the faintest idea what to do. [SENRU] COMPLETED!


Title: Meal Deal

Author: HanaHeart

Pairing: Sendoh/Rukawa

Rate: PG for yaoi content

Genre: Yaoi/Humor/Romance.

Beta: Toshi (Thanks very much, dear!)

Disclaimer: SD boys belongs to Takhikou Inoue and the plot taken from Archie comics with the same title.

A/N: Hiya, This is answer to AK ML V-day challenge!

Hope you like it!

-

Meal Deal

-

"Dialogue"

/Thoughts/

-

Sendoh sighed deeply, staring miserably at the cook books scattered in front of him on the kitchen table.

"Aki-chan," his mother called cheerfully as she entered the kitchen. "What's cooking?"

"Nothing, Okaa-san." Sendoh said with sigh, resting his chin on the palms of his hands. "That's the problem."

"What do you mean, dear?" Mrs. Sendoh asked worriedly, placing a comforting hand on her son's shoulders.

Sendoh looked up at his mother with a sad look in his eyes. "Tonight, you and Otoo-san are going out, so I have the house all to myself." He said.

"Right," Mrs. Sendoh said, smiling down at her son. "And you asked if Rukawa-kun could come over! We gave you the okay signal!"

"I know," Sendoh groaned, running a hand through his un-spiked hair. "I wanted to prepare a romantic Italian dinner for Kae-chan but all of these recipes are just too complicated." He gestured at the cook books in front of him. "I'd probably end up destroying the kitchen!"

Mrs. Sendoh's face paled as an image of her precious clean and tidy kitchen covered with food and turned upside-down, popped into her head.

"Well, dear," she said, clearing her throat. "I might be able to help you. I know a simple recipe for a nice Italian meal you could easily prepare!"

"Really, Okaa-san?" Sendoh exclaimed, jumping from his seat in excitement. "That sounds terrific!"

"Yes," Mrs. Sendoh said with warm smile as she walked to the counter and picked up a pen and a piece of paper. "But you have to shop for most of the ingredients, as I don't have them in hand."

"No problem!" Sendoh said, grinning widely.

"Here, I'll jot down the recipe and the things you'll need to buy." She scrawled a few important notes before handing the paper over to her jubilant son,

"Thanks, Okaa-san." Sendoh took the paper, hugged his mother and kissed her oh the cheek. "You're the best!"

Mrs. Sendoh laughed cheerfully. "You're welcome, dear." She said. "Have fun, okay? We'll be gone by the time you come back!"

"Great!" Sendoh exclaimed as he ran out of the kitchen, heading for his room to change and head to the nearby supermarket.

-

At the market…

"This will be great!" Sendoh said, grinning to himself as he wheeled the cart between the numerous shelves and tossing the ingredients listed on the paper into the trolley while humming to himself.

"Kae-chan loves Italian food! Hmm…now I need two jars of Tomato sauce!" he checked his list while pushing the cart forward, oblivious to the pyramid of Tomato sauce jars in his way. "And then I'll need some lemons and-"

"HEY! LOOK OUT!"

CRASH!

CRACK!

SPLASH!  
SPLASH!

"Oops!"

-

Later…

"So after I paid for all the broken jars of sauce," Sendoh said with a sigh. "I didn't have enough money to purchase all the ingredients."

"That's too bad, Sendoh!" Koshino said, taking a sip from his soda.

After the accident in the market, Sendoh was feeling really disappointed. He didn't know what to do and wanted someone to help him. So he called his friend Koshino and the two of them met in a nearby café, where Sendoh told his friend what happened.

"I know," Sendoh groaned pitifully. "I've got about enough money left for some fast-food! But how romantic are burgers smothered in onions?"

"Well, they normally leave me breathless," Koshino said with a smirk.

Sendoh glared daggers at his friend, wondering how he could joke at time like this! But Sendoh's glare did not have the wanted effects on Koshino, who chuckled in amusement.

Giving up, Sendoh sighed deeply. "I guess I'd better tell Kae-chan the dinner is off!" he said, standing up from his seat.

"Sendoh, wait." Koshino said, standing as well. "Didn't you say that Rukawa-kun likes Italian food?" he asked as they walked out of the café.

"Yes, why?"

"Listen, I know someone who owns a fast-food restaurant," Koshino said. "For the money you have left, I can arrange something special and have it delivered to your house."

Sendoh stood in his place and stared at his friend in disbelief. "Are you sure you can?" he asked uncertainly.

"Positive!" Koshino said, smiling.

"Gee, thanks, Kosh," Sendoh said smiling brightly as he handed his friend the money. "Thanks a million!"

"No problem." Koshino took the money and put the notes in his pocket. "Now go home and get ready to serve a romantic meal!"

"Yes!" Sendoh said in excitement and ran off heading to his house.

Koshino chuckled in amusement, shaking his head, before he turned around and walked in the opposite direction.

-

Later that evening at Sendoh's house…

DING DONG…DING DONG…

"That's must be the delivery man!" Sendoh exclaimed as he ran down the stairs to open the door while buttoning his shirt.

When he opened the door, he stares at the young boy holding a box of pizza before handing it to him.

"Pizza for Sendoh-san." The boy said.

"P-PIZZA!" Sendoh exclaimed disbelievingly. "How romantic is an ordinary old pizza?"

The deliver boy blinked several times before shrugging. "Bone-a-petit, Sendoh-san." He said before walking away.

Sendoh closed the door and stared at the pizza with a mixture of anger and disappointment.

"Koshino, I'll kill you. You moronic twit!"

He sighed deeply and went into the kitchen. It was too late now and this pizza was the only thing available. When he opened the box to serve the pizza, his eyes widened in amazement.

"WOW! Koshino, you're an extraordinary cupid!" he yelled in delight.

-

Later…

Sendoh looked up at his date and smiled warmly as a Rukawa blushed shyly at him.

"How do you find the dinner, Kae-chan?" Sendoh asked with a wink.

"It's delicious and very romantic." Rukawa said softly. "A heart-shaped stuffed crust pizza with our names spelled out in pepperoni! Thank you very much, Akira!"

Sendoh smiled sheepishly, while rubbing the back of his neck.

/That Koshino is a gourmet genius/ He thought with a smirk.

The End


End file.
